This invention pertains generally to the automatic labeling of individual produce items. Labeling speeds have now reached about 700 to 1,000 labels per minute for a single lane. At these high speeds, a significant problem is that label carrier strips tend to tear at their edges when the carrier strip becomes misaligned with the label stripper as the carrier strips are drawn over the label stripper. When the prior art carrier strips become misaligned, the edges of carrier strips are in greater tension than the center of the carrier strips, causing the edges to tear at the high speed noted above as the strips are drawn across the label stripper. Torn label carrier strips cause labeling down time, which in turn can cause costly downgrading of fresh produce ready to be labeled.
Another problem resulting from high labeling speeds is that polymer film labels utilizing hot melt adhesives become very flexible at elevated ambient working temperatures. The highly flexible labels tend to resist being separated from the label carrier strip, and produce items fail to be labeled. This problem becomes serious in that labeling speeds must be reduced significantly at elevated, ambient working temperatures (about 90° F. and higher) to avoid unlabeled produce. Elevated working temperatures are common in processing plants at harvest time. Reducing labeling speeds is not a satisfactory option for produce owners. A more reliable system for stripping flexible labels is needed.